fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Penumbra
|-|The Elderly Penumbra= The Elderly Penumbra is as referred to an ancient being who, according to some excerpts from SCP-6931, would be the probable creator of all Creation. According to excerpts from SCP-6931, The Elderly Penumbra would have created the Four Brothers(The Brothers Death. Although at that time, the fourth would be Maruak, who would later revolt against his brothers and would also be known only as The Three Brothers), who in the future they would continue the expansion of Creation and would defend them, although it is mentioned in stretches more ahead that one of them would revolt against the others. Little relevant information is cited in SCP-6931 about The Elderly Penumbra, making it difficult to correctly describe it. The Elderly Penumbra would also have led the High Elder Gods and would also create the Greater Ark that would be useful against Maruak(the fourth brother) in the future. In some parts of SCP-8148-F, it is mentioned that Penumbra(now as The Penumbra God) would have revolted against his own creation because he would have been dissatisfied with it, impersonating himself in an avatar and reigning over all beings and later destroying everything to build a new Creation. |-|The Penumbra God= The Penumbra God is an avatar of The Elderly Penumbra. The Penumbra God in question is an entity that would have come to Creation with the apparent intention of reigning over all kingdoms. According to excerpts from SCP-8148-F, The Penumbra God would have reigned over all the other gods of Creation, becoming a unique superior authority. The reason that Penumbra personified himself in The Peunumbra God and reigned over Creation, is that he would have been dissatisfied with it and sent himself into it as an avatar. When his avatar, now referred to as The Penumbra God, arrived, he had declared war on all kingdoms. The rulers would have recognized his power since he easily defeated all the army in each kingdom, surrendered and began to devote him. With the initial objective of leading the kingdoms, The Penumbra God would now have the objective of destroying each kingdom. When he started his process, a being referred to in the excerpts as The Hidden One, would have appeared the creation and fought against The Penumbra God. The excerpts from SCP-8148-F do not say exactly where The Hidden One would have come from, it simply would have arisen from nothing. The Hidden One, according to the scriptures, would be more powerful than The Penumbra God and easily defeated him, causing the avatar to take refuge in a place that is not described. With the defeat of The Penumbra God, all rulers would have returned to their power and all kingdoms would be free. |-|SCP-8495-H= SCP-8495-H is one of the component anomalies of SCP-8495. SCP-8495-H in question refers to a reality-bending entity that would have arisen within SCP-8495-G, an alternative reality, according to the documents. SCP-8495-H apparently would not have a physical form, so it manifests itself in avatars, usually in the form of anomalous lights in the sky. According to some SCP-8495-D, beings who live in SCP-8495-C, SCP-8495-H is the creator of everything and who had taken refuge in SCP-8495-G after being defeated by a being known as The Hidden One(referring to SCP-6369), but who would return to take revenge on him and rule over everything and everyone. There are no known ways to contain SCP-8495-H correctly due to its constant influence on reality that also makes it difficult to describe it correctly. In addition to demonstrating constant influence on reality, SCP-8495-H also shows cognitohazard effects in individuals who are highly exposed for long periods to SCP-8495-H, causing the individual in question to begin defending the anomaly and attacking any other subject who attempts to threaten SCP-8495-D and SCP-8495-H, also causing the same individual to begin to exalt and devote SCP-8495-H as a superior deity. The Foundation tries to neutralize SCP-8495-H to prevent a ZK and XK apocalyptic scenario event caused by the anomaly, although SCP-8495-H proves to be highly resistant and immune to the neutralization means made. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A | High 1-B | 1-B, but possibly it will evolve into''' High 1-B''' Name: 'Penumbra, The Elderly Penumbra, The Penumbra God, SCP-8495-H, The Creator, The Almighty's Successor, ''Thkatjatl, Zgomaä, Saapp'otath, Agh-Seggoth, Thaemetzhaálentshúrr, Bagdegr '' '''Origin: '''SCP Foundation(Yelken version) '''Gender: '''Beyond the concept of "gender"(referred as male) '''Age: '''Beyond the concept of "time" and "eternity"(referred to as older than the existence and nonexistence). '''Classification: '''Possible creator of everything, elderly entity, leader of the High Elder Gods, Keter-class anomaly '''Powers and Abilities: ' |-|The Elderly Penumbra= Reality Warping, Immortality(Type 5, 9 and 10), Creation, Conceptual Manipulation, Dimension Creation, Causality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Information Manipulation, likely Nigh-Omniscience, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omnipotence, Nigh-Omnilock, Conceptual Transcendence, Omnifarious, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Summoning, Power Modification, Power Nullification, Power Bestowal, Existence Erasure, Existence Manipulation, Nigh-Omni-Manipulation, Almighty Ascension, Nigh-Omni-Creator,Large Size(Type 11), Dimensional Travel, Acausality(Type 5), Dimensionless Existence(Type 3) |-|The Penumbra God= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Immortality(Type 8 and 9), Flight, Teleportation(via Omnipresence), Telekinesis, Conceptual Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Omnipresence, Cosmic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration(Mid-Godly), Creation, Death Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Resurrection, Non-Physical Interaction, Non-Corporeal, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Power Bestowal, Adaptation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Matter Manipulation. |-|SCP-8495-H= Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Flight, Large Size(Type 4), Spatial Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Dimensional Travel, Reality Travel(It can leave SCP-8495-G and get into our reality), Invulnerability, Void Manipulation, Cosmic Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Teleportation, Perception Manipulation(via Mind Manipulation. Individuals under the cognitohazard effect of SCP-8495-H can see the anomaly in different forms and shapes), Mind Manipulation(It can emit cognitohazard effects on individuals who are exposed to SCP-8495-H.), Body Puppetry(via Mind Manipulation. SCP-8495-H can have control over any organism highly exposed to it.), Memory Manipulation(via Mind Manipulation. Individuals under the cognitohazard effect of SCP-8495-H will have their memory erased and modified.), Creation, Matter Manipulation(SCP-8495-H created a good part of SCP-8495 by creating and merging matter.). '''Attack Potency: Outerverse level(It coexists outside and inside Creation and any system within it.) | High Hyperverse level(Reigned over all the kingdoms and beings of Creation, being able to destroy any of them except The Hidden One) | Hyperverse level, but in the future can evolve into High Hyperverse level Speed: Omnipresent(It exists outside Creation and within Creation at the same time) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Outerverse level | High Hyperverse level | Hyperverse level Durability: Outerverse level | High Hyperverse level | Hyperverse level but in the future can evolve into High Hyperverse level Stamina: Irrelevant | Infinite | Infinite Range: Irrelevant | High Hyperversal | Hyperversal but in the future can evolve into High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: likely Nigh-Omniscient Weakness: He was limited by The Hidden One, being unable to access his true form(The Elderly Penumbra). 'Key: The Elderly Penumbra | The Penumbra God | SCP-8495-H ' Category:SCP Foundation - Yelken Category:Reality Warpers Category:Questionably Omnipotent Hax Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Omnipresent Category:Information Users Category:Creation Users Category:Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Life Users Category:Probability Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Time Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sound Users Category:Weather Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Tier 1